Son of White
by Heki564
Summary: Ouran gone Daughter of Evil. This one being Daughter of White. Part of my Son of Evil series. Rated for minor language and violent themes.


**I feel this one's a little OOC... But when I put the Host Club into their roles, this one seemed to fit best... Oh well. This is my twist on the story so it's not the same exact thing but close enough you know whats up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or the Daughter of Evil series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I feel like I can't apologize enough for my existence. I'm a flaw, the only one in this green country to be born with pitch-black hair. I'm an outcast amongst fields of gold. I shouldn't have ever been born.<p>

As far as I can remember, these are the only thoughts I have thought. I was not like everyone else in the village I had lived in and for that I was completely ignored by the society there. I lived alone and loneliness was a constant factor in life.

Deep in the forest was a large tree. It was taller and thicker than all the others; an outcast, just like me. Every day I would end up at that tree, begging, pleading for someone to share the world with. Anyone would do. Just so I fell so shunned by everything.

That was when I met him. One day a man was lying unconscious at the base of my tree. I had hurried over to help him up as I thought my prayers may have been answered. I had taken him back to my small shack on the outskirts of the village and watched over him until he woke and told me his story. He'd passed out from exhaustion as he had been running for hours. Apparently he'd been running away from his family as they had plans for him that he didn't wish for.

His blond hair was the best in the country. He was energetic and hopelessly ignorant and yet we still quickly became friends. He was able to breach though my apathetic, anti-social personality and in using his bubbling one, helped me open up a bit more. We'd shared stories of our life and listen intently to the other. After telling him about my life he'd pulled me into a hug, something I defiantly never experienced. He'd told me in that rare serious voice of his, "You are a wonderful person Kyouya. I've never met someone as brilliant as you."

As much as I hate to admit it, I had cried. I leaned into his soft embrace and cried myself to sleep. I had finally found the one person to chase the loneliness away. Needless to say, we were hardly sad after that fateful day.

After the few days we were together, working in the kitchen of a young maiden's mansion, his father came knocking on our door and dragged my friend back to the palace to fulfill that god awful plot. I watched my friend deteriorate over his remanding months. He was forced into the arms of the Blue Country's princess and won her heart; enough so that she turned down the neighboring country's prince's proposal to take one up with him.

As much as he looked happy on the outside, his blue eyes had become dead. They stated lifeless until the day he ran into the blond in the market place. I had watched from behind a nearby stand as the boy wooed my friend and love was formed, the prince's lifeless eye's came once more to life. I remember being so hopeful that maybe his suffering would end and his parents would have a change of heart.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to be so. That Prince of Yellow had sentenced my friend to death, to which his dog carried out perfectly. I hated the fact that he was now gone. It should have been me! I was the one who was never supposed to be born! I was the one hated by everyone! It should have been _me_!

I moved to the harbor, to escape that bitterness and pain. I opened a small bakery by the shore in honor of the friend I lost. We had baked together every day and as much as I needed to get away from the pain, I couldn't get rid of him completely.

Rumors surfaced from the country close by. The evil prince had been executed. In a way I was happy, after all, the bastard deserved it. I was able to live life a little lighter knowing that my friend's executer was now executed as well.

One day as I walked along the beach, I came across a boy lying amongst the sand. I recognized him as my friend's love and instantly ran to help. I took him in and cared for him, giving him the spare room in my bakery. We became close friends but I never mentioned my friend to him. The wounds were still too deep for me so I had thought they would be worse for him.

Then one night I had stayed late at the church to lock up so the pastor could go home to his family. When I had walked over to lock the confession box, I heard him. My new friend was not who I had thought he was. He was that damned evil prince, Prince Hikaru! He had killed my friend and his twin brother, my friend's true love, had sacrificed himself for that brat. I was stunned as tears streamed down my cheeks. _How could I not have known?_

I had made up my mind to avenge my lost friend. As Hikaru was standing by the ocean, staring out amongst the waves, I snuck up behind him. Hate filled my heart as I brought the blade in my hands up above my head silently, aiming for that wretched son of a bitch's back. I swiftly start to swing the blade down…

But…

I'm so sorry Tamaki, so sorry. I could have avenged you there but I had hesitated. My stupid grief filled body paused and took in the boy's miserable stance. And then, I noticed it.

He was the same as I was back then. Back when the only thing that could understand me was that tree. Before I met you, before I knew happiness. He had become just as lonely as I was. He knew the pain I had gone through and I just… I couldn't do it.

He was such a horrible person before, depending on others, stealing and killing, using his loving twin to his advantage. However, he has improved in making his own path. His brioche has greatly increased in quality, and, I'd like to think that it's sweeter than before.


End file.
